Shining Gem
by mizu
Summary: What happens after the OVA continuity? Just my first, short bundle of waff centered here...


Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. It   
belongs to Watase Yuu.   
*ALTHOUGH, this story *does* belong to   
me...arigato...  
  
(sorry...don't feel creative with disclaimers   
today...)   
*set sometime after the OVA ends—before   
Tamahome and Miaka return to earth.  
  
Shining Gem  
By mizu-chan  
tokiya_ensui@yahoo.com  
  
Tasuki furrowed his eyebrows...How could   
it be? It was ghastly thing to do! Who on   
this green kingdom would see such pleasure in   
such an act?! It was almost...indignifying!  
  
"OI!" He cried in the midst of the   
shoving crowds. He poked his Tessen into a   
bystander that had pushed him into the arms of   
another. Heaven! How he *hated*, well,   
EVERYONE! He made a face; his gleaming right   
fang appearing next to a set of pearly whites.   
However, he resolved to just settle down and   
glare at the man before him.  
  
"I TOLD you! NO MORE drinks for you!"   
He fat man whom Tasuki was glowering at yelled.   
Oil stains were splotched all over the man's   
apron and another sticky, unknown substance   
covered his bulky fingers.   
  
"But I want more booze!" Tasuki yelped   
like a toddler whining for more candy—only, it   
wasn't candy. It was something far, *far* more   
intoxicating...  
  
"No more!" The barkeeper growled   
viciously.  
  
"Yes more!" Tasuki refrained from   
slurring. "If you don't, I'll...burn this   
place down!" He huffed, Tessen ready in hand.  
  
"Who d'ya think you are? A Suzaku   
Seishi?" The barkeeper laughed mockingly, not   
even bothering to hide his disgusting grimace.   
  
"..."  
  
***moments after...  
  
The barkeeper coughed out smoke as   
spirals of smoke rose from his bar, dissipating   
into the air. Tasuki grinned toothily.   
  
"TASUKI!" A shrill-sounding voice echoed   
from behind. "What on EARTH did you DO?!" The   
jangling sound became apparent as Chichi   
appeared from around the now-deserted street   
corner. "What have I told you about over-  
cooking things, no da?" Chichiri's face was   
horribly stern. (Well, as stern as his fox-  
happy mask could appear to be.) However,   
Tasuki was usually dense as a stone. Just this   
time, that stone happened to be a boulder. He   
couldn't grasp what Chichiri was trying to do   
as he scuffed the ashes on the ground with his   
foot.   
  
"Have you forgotten that it's *the* day?"   
hinted Chichiri, fully hoping that his subtle   
clue would prompt Tasuki to get his act   
together.   
  
Tasuki looked at Chichiri oddly before   
bellowing out loudly. "Of course it's the   
day!" He pointed up at the bright sky. "What   
did you think it was? Night-time?" He knocked   
on Chichiri's head with a fist, making a hollow   
sound.   
  
Chichiri made a face stepping away from   
the intruding fist. He sighed resignedly,   
"Never mind..." Lifting his staff with   
practiced grace, it met Tasuki's hard head—with   
the *metal* end.  
  
"Ow..." Tasuki muttered quietly before   
lapsing into unconsciousness.   
  
An extra jangle, followed by a loud   
*bonk!* could be heard in the distance as   
Chichiri hit Tasuki again for good measure.   
Shaking his head, he dragged the spiral-eyed   
seishi by the collar, disregarding any   
obstacles in the way.   
  
***  
  
Fire crackers burst loudly in the   
country-side as bright torches lit the way for   
two people. Loud trumpets blared into the   
dimming horizon, glorifying the successful   
union of the couple.   
  
Raising his new wife's dainty fingers,   
Tamahome smiled gently. He was finally married   
to his miko, in an *official* ceremony.   
Bending down in an awkward fashion, he brushed   
his lips on his wife's fingertips in a   
chivalric fashion. Miaka giggled quietly under   
pearl-beaded veil. Two glimmering eyes laughed   
at him through the beaded curtain of gems. An   
odd custom, he amended, but it made her happy.   
Her happiness was what concerned him most and   
he would give the world—no, his *life* for her   
if she asked of it. He proved that several   
times already. No, Tamahome was a honorable   
warrior, protective seishi, and now...a loving   
husband.   
  
"Congratulations to the newly weds,"   
Chichiri approached them, with Tasuki lagging   
behind. He was still nursing two giant red   
bumps on his head. Luckily, his hair would   
hopefully camouflage them. He leaped beside   
Tamahome and prodded him in the ribs with his   
Tessen.   
  
"Ne, Tama, don't forget our guys night   
out! I'll be waiting for ya!" He paused.   
"And if you don't show, I'll chase you across   
the countryside with Tessen in hand..." He   
waved the Tessen to prove his point, then   
proceeded to give Miaka an innocent, but   
toothy, smile.  
  
"Tasuki!" Chichiri motioned to hit   
Tasuki once again, but instead, the younger   
seishi plastered a reformed face on.   
  
"Actually, we managed got you something.   
Hope you like it, no da," Chichiri remarked   
warmly.   
  
"Yep! I picked it out!" Tasuki bubbled   
happily. Chichiri raised his eyebrows at him.  
  
"Da..."   
  
"But Chichiri paid for it..." Tasuki   
admonished quickly, eyeing the golden staff   
cautiously. Inching away slightly, he grinned,   
"Hope you like it!"  
  
Tamahome received the small red box from   
Chichiri's outstretched hand, musing at what   
the item could be. He placed it in Miaka's   
open hands as she proceeded to shake it gently.   
The contents within banged against the confines   
of the box, cushioned with soft fabric.   
  
She lifted the paper lid of the box, as   
her eyes widened in revelation.   
  
"Tamahome..." She gasped, running her   
hand over the silver lining of the box   
gingerly, as if afraid to break the fragile   
contents within.   
  
Picking up an object between thumb and   
forefinger, she brought Chichiri and Tasuki's   
gift into view.   
  
Within her grasp were two identical gems,   
one of the darkest of violets and the other,   
the deepest of crimsons. They were tear-drop   
shaped, dangling from two thread-like silver   
chains.   
  
Tears gathered in edge of her eyes,   
threatening to fall down her soft, porcelain-  
white face. She brought the two gems at   
eyelevel, beholding their beauty and simplicity   
through the pearl curtain.  
  
She stepped forward into Tamahome's   
embrace, wrapping an arm around his waist.   
"Arigato, minna-chan," she whispered, voice   
barely audible. The torches flickered   
brightly, illuminating the jewels on her   
headpiece. However, the most apparent jewel   
that every took heed to was the grateful   
glitter that appeared in her eyes. "You don't   
know what I would do without you." Tamahome   
nodded likewise in turn. These were his   
friends, the ones that kept him up at night   
with their raucous laughter...He would forever   
be grateful to be of their acquaintance.  
  
"We brought it to Taiitskun. She managed   
to infuse it with some of her power so you'd   
always be able to return here, regardless   
whether you have the scroll or not." Chichiri   
mentioned sincerely. "Only the best for our   
beloved newly weds."  
  
"Oh, the old bag brings tidings and good   
wishes as well...So do the nyan nyan," Tasuki   
said casually. However, immediately after the   
words departed from his mouth, he had the   
strange feeling that Taiitskun didn't seem very   
happy at the moment. He shrugged off the   
feeling of suspicion and went about his own way   
around things.   
  
Miaka gave them one last smile before   
Tamahome led her to their marriage suite. It   
wasn't as luxurious as the late Hotohori-sama's   
palace, but it sufficed.  
  
"Our love will complete it," Tamahome   
once said, earlier that day. The statement was   
promptly followed by a lingering kiss...  
  
He brought her through the door, and with   
one last glance at their remaining friends,   
they closed the door behind them.   
  
Miaka wished that the other seishi could   
come join in their small celebration. However,   
she knew that it would be near impossible. She   
knew she would see them again, someday. This   
time, perhaps in person...   
  
She paused a moment, staring out the open   
window. Nightfall had already arrived as a   
thick blanket of stars speckled the sky.   
  
"Hotohori, Nuriko, Chiriko, Mitsukake..."   
Her voice trailed off slightly. "Arigato.   
You'll always be my seishi, no matter the   
circumstances." She placed a slender hand on   
the window sill, leaning toward the window, as   
if to listen out for their response. However,   
to her dismay, she heard none. She stared once   
more up at the sky. Oddly, a few, select stars   
seemed to be brighter than the rest, shimmering   
momentarily before fading into the multitude of   
stars once more. However, that small event   
seemed to bring a smile to her face. "Glad you   
received my message, minna-chan," she said   
softly before turning to her husband's embrace.  
  
Tamahome parted her curtain of beads,   
hooking the strands on the edges of the   
headpiece. He stood there and simply stared,   
drinking in the sight of her. He hadn't seen   
her lovely face for the entire ceremony, and to   
him, it already seemed like a lifetime. She   
giggled childishly.  
  
"What's the matter? Never seen a pretty   
girl before?" Miaka remarked, mirroring   
Tamahome's loving gaze. She bit her bottom   
lip. After all, it was her wedding night. She   
was permitted to be a *little* nervous.  
  
"No," Tamahome answered solemnly. "Never   
have a seen an angel so lovely until today."   
  
"I think that deserves a kiss," she   
murmured. A pale pink blush flushed across her   
cheeks as she stood on her tip toes to plant a   
kiss on his lips.   
  
Her sweetness seemed to permeate his   
senses; her sweet, natural perfume flood his   
senses. He responded to her affection by   
deepening the kiss.  
  
When he parted, Miaka gave a little pout   
in response. He led her to the bed set nicely   
made with clean silk sheets. However, when   
they reached the desired destination, he paused   
her again.   
  
"I never thought I would reach heaven,   
but now," he cupped her face and stroked her   
soft cheek with his thumb. "I have a beautiful   
angel to guide me to the way..."  
  
The unshed tears that gathered around the   
corners of her eyes before finally broke their   
bounds once again and spilled down the milky   
complexion of her face. They traced their way   
down her face as Tamahome brushed the tears   
away. This was how it was going to be, he'd   
wipe away her tears everyday, from now on...In   
return, she's lead him to the heaven that was   
her undying love.   
  
He bent down for another kiss, capturing   
her lips in his own. This time, he didn't stop   
so soon...  
  
The "ogre" character on his forehead   
burned brightly before dimming and then finally   
disappearing. The lord of the south quadrant   
watched them from the skies. He never thought   
that they'd make it this far, then again, he   
was furiously proud of his miko and her seishi.   
Such strong individuals...such strong love   
between the miko and seishi. Suzako mused,   
taking another peek at the loving couple below.   
He'd insure their well being...it was the least   
he could do for his followers.   
  
Tamahome hesitated momentarily, feeling   
an awkward reassurance spread through him   
momentarily. He could feel his sigil burn,   
then disappear. Shrugging the incident off, he   
returned to Miaka and responded to her   
affections hungrily.   
  
In the back yard, Tasuki held a ceramic   
pot of wedding wine in his hands triumphantly.   
Chichiri shrugged and received a cup from   
Tasuki. After all, it was a happy day, and he   
was very happy for his friends.   
  
"Don't worry Miaka, the gems are   
virtually unbreakable," Tasuki commented loudly   
in the background. "So you don't have to worry   
about dropping them every five minutes or   
something."  
  
"TASUKI!"   
  
"WHAT?!"   
  
***  
Arigato to kawaiiluv, my muse for waff... (yes,   
kana...WAFF ::gags:: ) Anywho, I'm not   
experimenting with sm yet...might not...figured   
that I'd go with something that I've actually   
seen the entire series (more or less) of...   
Comments, flames, feedback in general is nice.   
Arigato minna-san!   
  
mizu-chan  
  
19/01/01  



End file.
